This invention relates to endless belt assemblies particularly of the cut and splice type for assembly in the field, to a particular coupling means or fastener for joining together the ends of the elastomeric belting, and to an emergency belting kit.
Cut and splice endless belt constructions, and the method for forming the spliced assembly are known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,461,733 and 3,501,971. Other types of belt connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,450,519 and 2,605,523. The belting is normally formed of rubber or thermoplastic elastomer, of trapezoidal or extruded tubular form, and fastened together by a coupling means consisting of a central shaft with radially projecting sharp edged gripping heads embedded in the hollowed out ends of the belting, to form a secure splice. While these prior art devices are more or less satisfactory, they are generally difficult to assemble in the field by hand, or the sharp edges tear the polymeric belting under normal loads in an automotive application leading to premature pull-out.